The present invention relates to a steering system, and more particularly to a steering system for detecting a hand wheel position.
Some types of steering systems may require the detection of hand wheel position to provide safety features, or for certain types of algorithms. Several approaches currently exist for determining the hand wheel position. However, some of these approaches may not include the level of precision that is needed. For example, one type of hand wheel position detection system may require a five degree diagnostic limit Hand wheel position detection systems that are currently available may not be able to meet this requirement.